Love Vs Family
by moniet93
Summary: April potter is entering her 4th of Hogwarts. With the tournament, Her twin brother Harry's scar hurting, and the intense stares of Draco Malfoy anything can happy. The questions is will she be ready?
1. Intro

Its funny how I looked at the story of Romeo and Juliet and shamed her for falling in love with someone that she shouldn't be with. The idea of star crossed lovers was stupid to me. As I look at him from across the hall staring at me with those grey eyes i cant help but feel that fire and desire to feel him touch me. I look over at my brother feeling the guilt and betrayal for loving his enemy...lets face it I'm in love with a Death Eater


	2. World Cup

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING THIS STORY JUST OUT OF NOWHERE. WORK AND SCHOOL ARE HELL SOME OF YOU CAN FEEL MY PAIN BUT I PROMISE TO DO BETTER OR AT LEAST TRY. I AM A POTTERHEAD SO THIS STORY IS IMPORTANT TO ME BECAUSE HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE DRACO AND I RAMBLE... ANYWAY ENJOY. COMMENT**

It was early in the day now and Mrs. Weasley sent Hermione and I to wake up the boys. I'm April Potter. I am 14 along with my twin brother Harry. Harry is known as the boy who lived. He has a scar on his forehead from the night an evil man name Voldemort killed our parents. Harry was the only one out of the two of us to get the scar. For the past three years along with our two friends Ron and Hermione have battled a Troll, Learned of the chamber of secrets, and helped a man escape dementors. This year I'm hoping nothing too extreme happens. "Harry..Harry" said Hermione. I looked over to see my brother wake up from a nightmare I'm guessing. "Hermione when did you get here?" harry asked. "Just now" I turned to Ron who was still snoring away. "Ron..Ron wake up" Ron woke up to me standing over him. "Bloody Hell" Ron said covering himself. I rolled my eyes and pulled Hermione to leave. "Honestly Ron get dressed you too harry." Ron laid back down ignoring what I just said. We all ate our breakfast and Mr. Weasley rounded us up and made our journey to wherever. "Ron where are we actually going?" harry asked. Ron just shrugged . I was walking beside Fred and George talking about the pranking adventures we could get into at Hogwarts.

"Arthur its about time son." I looked to see a man ahead of us holding a cane. "This is Amos Diggory everyone works with me at the ministry." then a boy dropped from a tree making me jump. "This young man must be Cedric." Ginny and Hermione grabbed onto me and pulled me forward. "he does look handsome." said Ginny. "Oh come on Gin you know April only has eyes for a certain Slytherin." Hermione said with disgust. I looked behind me to see if Harry had heard but he was distracted by Cedric's dad. "I don't have feelings for Malfoy." " I didn't say it was Malfoy" Hermione is such a pain. Ever since 2nd year Malfoy treated me differently Hermione claims that he likes me but I couldn't be bothered. Both Ginny and Hermione laughed at the sour expression on my face. We came to an open field where there was an old boot sitting out in the open. "why are we all standing around that mangy old boot?" Harry asked. "That's not any mangy old boot mate" "its a portkey" said the twins. We all put a hand on the boot as Mr. Diggory counted down. I noticed harry didn't have his hand on the boot so I quickly snatched his hand and placed it on the boot as we were lifted up in the air. "Alright kids let go" what did he just say "Let go" that's what I thought he said. We all let go and I screamed bloody murder as we fell down and landed on the ground. I looked up to see Mr. Weasley, Cedric, and his dad come down with ease. The twins came and pulled me up and brushed dirt off me. "Wouldn't want princess April to get dirty would we Fred" "No George I reckon we don't" "oh stuff it you two." I said grabbing my bag and catching up to Hermione. "Well kids welcome to the Quidditch world cup." There were wizards everywhere sporting green and red. Hermione and I both looked at each other with awe. We split up from the Diggorys and made our way to this small tent. "How are we suppose to fit in that?" I said. No one answered me. Harry just looked at me confused also. I stepped forward and walked in the tent. It was very spacious inside along with a kitchen. "I love magic" harry said.

It was night now and we were following the crowd towards the stadium . We were going up these flights of stairs and I was getting tired. "Are we there yet?" I asked out of breath. I wasn't a Quidditch player like harry I stuck to academics. "Blimey dad how far up are we?" Ron asked. "Well put it this way if it rains you'll be the first to know." ugh I hate Lucius Malfoy. He thinks just because he's a pure blood that makes him better than everyone else when he's really scum. "Father and I are in the ministers box by invitation of Cornelius fudge himself." Of course Draco just had to make it worse. I glared at Draco who had a smug look on his face. Harry grabbed my shoulders to turn me around. Lucifer I mean Lucius decided to grab Harry's sleeve with his cane. "Do enjoy yourself wont you.. while you can." What did he mean by that. I looked at Draco to see him still looking at me. He sent me a wink before following his father. "I really hate that git." harry said. "Don't worry about him harry come on lets enjoy the game." I pushed harry up the stairs.

When we got to the top the game was just starting. The Irish came over us and produced a dancing Leprechaun in the sky. "So cool" I commented to Harry. Along came Bulgaria with their seeker Viktor Krum. "Hermione I think I want one."Hermione pushed me as the game began. Of course Ireland won and we were back at the tent having our own little party. "There's no one like Krum." Ron started to say. Ginny and I were dancing around when I heard a bang. I looked to see Mr. Weasley came inside the tent with a serious face. "Stop it it's not the Irish we need to move now." When we got outside there was straight pandemonium. People were running in every direction screams filled the air and there was fire everywhere. "APRIL HARRY" I heard Hermione yell. I felt Harry grab my wrist and pull me towards the group. I tried to keep up but I couldn't and tripped. "HARRY" I yelled out. "APRIL NO" I got up and pushed my way through the crowd trying to reach him but it was to late. I ran as fast as I could looking behind me to see where the enemies were. As soon as I turned back around I bumped into someone. I looked up to see...Malfoy?

"Malfoy what are you doing just standing there?" He didn't answer as he pulled me off in another direction towards the woods. "Hey! let go where are you taking me?" Of course he ignored me. He led me to a clearing away from the chaos and throw me to a tree. "What the hell is your problem?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "What the hell is yours!" I put my hands on my hips and glared. "For your information I got separated from my brother and was trying to find him." Malfoy just rolled his eyes and leaned against the tree. "Of course you get separated from Saint Potter whenever there's danger about."

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Malfoy huffed then looked at me. "It means your brother has a poor record when it comes to keeping you safe from harm." I opened my mouth to tell him off but he was right in a way. Harry was never around whenever I was in trouble. Although he did save me and Ginny from the Chamber. "Why do you care for my safety anyways you hate me." Malfoy was quiet as he still stared at me which was kinda making me uneasy. "I hate your brother you on the other hand I cant seem to figure out." Turning my back on him I noticed that the commotion was over and the screams had died down. "Well don't bother I'm a lion your a snake that's all there is to it." I said as I walked off maybe I can find harry now. "Lets not forget there's more snake in you than lion Ms. Potter." I stopped and glanced back at him to see that stupid smirk on his face. Git


	3. Triwizard Tournament

**A/N: SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING THIS STORY AS OFTEN LIKE I DID THE OTHERS. ITS ACTUALLY HARD TO DO HARRY POTTER BECAUSE IT ALREADY GREAT AS IT IS LOL. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY LEAVE A COMMENT.**

I was walking through the burnt campsite looking around for anybody. "Harry...April" I heard a good distance away from me. "Hermione!" I yelled. "April where are you?" Hermione replied. I looked around to see which direction she was coming from. "April" I jumped and turned around ready to whip my wand but I saw that it was Hermione and Ron. "Merlin's sake don't do that." I said to Hermione and Ron clutching my heart. "Sorry but where were you and how did you lose harry?" Hermione fired at me. I rolled my eyes. "Malfoy thought he was doing me a favor and dragged me away from the chaos."

Ron looked like he wanted to say something but I interrupted him by yelling. "Harry!" we all walked to where we believed the tent was. We were still calling out or him when a green light went up in the sky. We all glanced at each other and proceeded to run in the direction it came from. I saw harry crouched down looking ahead of him. "Harry there you are." I said grabbing onto him. He looked freaked out of his mind. "Thought we lost ya mate." Ron said. "What is that" Harry said. We all looked up at the sign in the sky but ducked as a bunch of wizards popped up and starting shooting spells at us.

"Stop that's my son!" We heard Mr. Weasley yell. He asked if we were alright but then an angry old man started accusing us of committing a crime. "What crime?" I asked. I saw harry grit his teeth and I new his scar was hurting. "Its the dark mark April...He's mark." My heart dropped. "Voldemort." Harry aid. "Those people tonight, in the masks they were his weren't they?" I said. Mr. Weasley nodded his head. "Death eaters." Harry then proceeded to tell them about man he saw. "Who was it?" I asked. Harry shook his head. "I didn't see is face. We went back to the burrow that night and Mrs. Weasley all gathered us up crying happy that we were all safe.

It was now morning and everyone was rushing making sure they had all they needed before we left for the train. I was of course already packed and looking at my self in the mirror. My black hair was now down pass my shoulders, I got a little taller and I grew out more. "April stop gawking at yourself and come on." Harry said. It was raining as we all got into the taxi and were off. "Ron told me that Malfoy apparently saved you." Harry said with a frown. I rolled my eyes. "For you and Ron's information he did not save me he was more of a nuisance if anything and stop gossiping about me its very rude." Harry grinned and looked at the window. We all got t the station and actually found a compartment. "I have to find the loo I'll be back." I announced. I was making my way down the train when I passed by compartments that was Slytherin territory.

"Bit lost aren't we Ms. Potter?" I rolled my eyes and turned around to see Malfoy, Blaise and Pansy standing there. I smiled at Blaise who gave a smirk back then glared at Malfoy and pansy. "you know the very sight of you is so repulsive that I have the urge to vomit now." Malfoy gritted his teeth and made a move to step forward. "The only disgusting thing around here is you Potter." Pansy said. I let out a breath. "Look we can do this all day but I have better ways to waste my time." I turned back around and kept walking ignoring pansy huff.

The train finally stopped at Hogsmeade station and it was still raining. "This is bloody ridiculous I just got these shoes." I complained at Hermione dragged me over to the carriages. "Honestly April you complain more than Ron when he's hungry." We both looked at Ron who took offense and started laughing. Everyone rushed into the great hall and made their way to their house table. I looked over at the Slytherin tale to see my other friends Danielle and Nicole waving at me. "I still don't know how your friends when the snakes." Ron said as we sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Let's not forget how shall we." I said with a smile.

Dumbledore stood up to do his announcements. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts I am happy to announce that this year Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event." Everyone perked up to hear more. "Two schools will be joining us as we host the Triwizard tournament, Now let me introduce and welcome the ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their Headmistress Madame Maxime." The double doors opened and a bunch of girls started strutting down the hall. All the boys eyes were transfixed on them. After they finished their little introductions the boys were hooting and hollering like animals. "Honestly Harry behave yourself." I said as I reached over and pulled Harry down.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high Master, Igor Kararoff." Everyone looked to the door again and a bunch of men entered. "Hermione I want them all." I said as I grabbed her arm. Hermione rolled her eyes but then smirked and nudged me to look over at the Slytherin table. I looked and saw Malfoy looking at me fuming like he heard me. I waved my hand mockingly. "Blimey its him Victor Krum." Ron said. And there he was looking so serious. "Hmm I think should try and put a smile on his face."

Everyone ignored me. We all were finishing up the dessert when to men came and dropped off a fancy looking thing. Dumbledore called at for our attention as he stood next to it. "Eternal glory is what awaits the student who wins the triwizard tournament. But to do this, that student must past three extremely dangerous tasks." The twins said wicked as I was mildly concerned fr whoever gets picked. "We have the Head of Department for International magical cooperation Mr. Bartemius Crouch to explain some rules." Just then lightning and thunder appeared from the ceiling and everyone started to panic.

A stream appeared and ceased the weather. "Is that Alastor Moody the Auror?" Hermione asked. Moody had a fake leg, and a creepy eye to go along with it that I feel can look into your soul. "Auror?' Dean asked. "Dark wizard catcher, half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him." Ron said. Moody shook Dumbledore's hand and then walked off to the side and started drinking out of a flask. "Whats that he drinking, do you suppose?" Seamus said. "I don't know but I don't think its pumpkin juice.

Mr. Crouch got up and started talking. "After due consideration for the ministry's safety no student under the age of 17 can put forth their name for the triwizard tournament." Immediately students starting booing in protest. Fred and the George on the side of me were getting rowdy. Dumbledore yelled for silence and then melted the case and in its place was a huge goblet that sprouted blue fire. "The goblet of fire, anyone wishing to submit themselves need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night." "If chosen, there's no turning back, as from this moment the triwizard tournament has begun." There was a bit of silence before Dumbledore cheerfully sent us to bed.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." I said as I went over to my friends. "So what do you think of this tournament?" I said as I joined Danielle and Nicole. "Forget the tournament I want a Durmstrang boy." Nicole said. I laughed as we let the great hall and I walked with them towards the dungeons. "Fred and George are rather upset they cant compete." Danielle who was the quietest of us three spoke. "Knowing the two their bound to try and break the rules to enter." Nicole and I nodded. We got to the entrance of the Slytherin common room. "Password?" The snake demanded. "Salazar." Nicole said. We all walked through and guess who was on the couch with his cronies. "Ah ms. Potter how lovely to have you in the snake pit. I rolled my eyes. "You know I'm rather sick of the last name thing save that for my brother Draco." Malfoy looked shocked and froze. I turned to my friends. "Harry's probably waiting up for me I'll see you guys later." Before I left I heard Blaise talk to Malfoy "You froze man what happened." Blaise said laughing. "shove it Blaise" Malfoy replied as I let a giggle slip through my lips.


	4. DADA

I walked down to the common room to see Harry waiting for me. "Aw is Harry actually being a sweet brother." Harry just rolled his eyes and walked out with me. "So excited for classes?" Harry asked. "I guess all I do is sit there waiting for homework to be assigned that I'm not going to do till last minute." Harry just shook his head. "I don't understand how your mind works, you read the textbooks ahead of time and can tell me page by page." "So can Hermione the only difference being I don't answer questions." I added as we arrived at the Great Hall. "What are you two going on about ?" Hermione asked as we sat down with her and Ron. "How I got the smarts and looks while harry got his trouble making skills." Harry glared at me while buttering his toast. "How do you think D.A.D.A is going to go?" Hermione asked. I just shrugged grabbing a piece of bacon before Ron decided he wanted the whole plate. "I think it'll go okay I mean Dumbledore wouldn't hire a crazy person." Harry said. I slammed my fork down. "Are we forgetting Lockhart or did we also get obliviated?" Ron laughed while Hermione huffed in annoyance. McGonagall came by and passed out our schedules. "Ugh double potions this is a nightmare." Ron said. "Potions isn't that bad Ron." I said. "Says teachers pet."

I glared at him before getting up and going over to the Slytherin table. "Alright ladies lets compare." I said to Nicole and Dom. We all switched our schedules around to see which classes we had together. "Well we've got D.A.D.A and potions together." said Dom. "Blimey April why are you taking Ancient Runes no one understands that stuff." Nicole groaned. She was about to hand me back my schedule but of course a nuisance happened. I stood up ready to tackle Draco to the ground. "Give it back Draco!" Draco ignored me and looked at my classes. "Why are you taking Ancient Runes?" He asked. I snatched my schedule back as Nicole answered, "That's what I said."

"I'm not surprised your taking a complicated class" Draco said. "Oh yeah why" I challenged him ready to hear an insult. "Your too smart for simple subjects obviously...smarter than your friend Granger." He then walked away with that stupid smirk. "I hate him." I said grabbing my bag. "I'll say what I did last term, you too would be perfect for each other." Nicole said. "Please like I would ever go out with Malfoy." We were walking to our D.A.D.A class when we came across some Durmstrang boys. "I want one so bad." Nicole said gripping my arm. "Oh yeah and which one do you want?" I asked. "Krum obviously." I just rolled my eyes as we entered the classroom and sat down.

Professor Moody stood at the front and waited for us all to take a seat. I sat next to Hermione and slouched in my seat. "Alastor Moody, Ex-Auror,ministry malcontent, and your new defense against the dark arts teacher." This guy was seriously creepy. Hermione and I shared a look as Moody continued. "I am here because Dumbledore asked me, End of story, goodbye, the end." It was dead silent in the class. I think everyone was just nervous. "Which one of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" I furrowed my eyebrows at that question while Hermione answered. "3 sir." I zoned out for a minute thinking of the three curses and what they all do I really hope he doesn't demonstrate them. Moody took it a step further by throwing chalk at Seamus. "So which curse shall we see first." Moody said.

I could feel my heart racing as he asked Ron to name one. I could tell Hermione and I were thinking the same thing as Moody brought out a spider. He placed Imperio on it and paraded the spider over people heads. Draco being the idiot he is laughed loud when Ron was being tortured so Moody but it on Draco's face. Everyone laughed while Harry clapped. "How do we sort out liars?" Moody asked. I froze and looked at Neville praying he didn't raise his hand. Neville and I have gotten really close since 2nd year and he told me everything about his parents. I promised I wouldn't tell anybody about it but if Moody performs this I don't know how Neville is going to feel. There were a few hands before Moody called on Neville. "There's the Cruciatus curse." Neville said.

Moody had Neville come to the front in front of the spider. I gripped my wand ready to stop Moody professor or not. Moody said crucio and everyone heard the spiders scream but I was looking at Neville face. "STOP IT, ITS BOTHERING HIM STOP!" I yelled as I stood up and pointed my wand at Moody. Everyone was surprised by my outburst except Moody. He stopped the curse and brought the spider over to my table. "Ms. Potter I've heard a lot about you from Dumbledore so much power." Moody was staring into my eyes and it was creeping me out. He blinked away and asked me, "Perhaps you can give us the last curse Ms. Potter I'm sure you know it." I lowered my wand and sat down glaring at Moody. "Avada Kedavra" Moody said as he killed the spider. I couldn't stop the tears. "The killing curse, Only one has been known to have survived it and he's sitting in this room." Moody said as he looked at Harry.

After that the bell rang and everyone filed out. I was still rooted to my seat as Nicole and Dom came over. "April are you okay?" Nicole asked. I nodded my head as I wiped my face. "That man is cruel." I said as I stood up. I bent down to reach for my bag but it was already in front of me. I looked up to see Draco holding my bag out for me. "You look uglier then normal when you cry Potter." Draco said as I grabbed my bag. "Like your face is normal." I said. Nicole and Dom walked out the room with me as I went to go find Neville.


	5. The Fourth Champion

We were now in the Great Hall relaxing and watching students put their name in the Goblet. Nicole was talking about some of the boys that were putting their names in but I wasn't paying attention to her, I was too busy watching Neville read a book Moody gave him. I didn't trust Moody at all I don't care how he was respected to preform those types of spells in a classroom was wrong. There was a lot of commotion as a bunch of Hufflepuffs pushed Cedric towards the Goblet. "Go on Ced put it in." One of his friends encouraged. "Hmm for a Hufflepuff Cedric is attractive." Nicole said. I just rolled my eyes at her noticing that again Draco was looking at me. I just narrowed my eyes at him and turned to Hermione to find her reading. "Hermione why do I get the feeling that you've read that book before." Hermione just ignored me and kept reading, I know she heard me though because her eyes did squint a little after my remark.

Then there was loud cheering as Fred and George came in riling everyone up. "Well lads we've done it" "Cooked it up just this morning" They said. "It's not going to work" Hermione said tauntingly. "As yeah why is that Granger." Fred and George said pushing me out the way to sit down. "Because you morons its an age line drawn by Dumbledore himself." I said. "So?!" They both said. "So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't be possibly fooled by something dim-witted as an aging potion." Hermione said snapping her book closed. "Well that's why its so brilliant" Said George "Because its so perfectly dim-witted." Fred added. They both stood up and drank the stupid potion. "If only I had a muggle camera to document this epic failure." I said to Nicole. They both jumped over the line and put their names in the Goblet only for it to spit at them and blast the twins away.

Everyone started to laugh at Fred and George when they started to grow white hair along with a full beard. The laughter died down though when Viktor Krum walked up to the Goblet and out his name in. Nicole and I watched as he looked at Hermione. "Of course he has eyes for Granger" Nicole said. "Watch it Nic Hermione's my friend" Nicole just looked away. "April.." Without letting Ron continue I said Nope. "Oh come on I know you made notes already for the homework." "Ron has it ever crossed your mind that you should actually try and learn on your own." Ron just looked at me with a blank face. I just rolled my eyes and handed him my notebook. "Where would he be if the intelligent April Potter wasn't there to help him out huh" Draco sneered as he came over with his goons. "Oh stop flirting with each other and get it over with." Nicole said. I glared at her before getting up and going to the common room to put my things up before the feast.

Everyone was excited to see who was chosen as the champion for Hogwarts. I really didn't care much seeing as how I dint support this tournament at all. "Another moment you all be waiting for the champion selection." Dumbledore announced. He dimmed all the lights in the Great Hall then turned to the Goblet that turned a violent pink color before spitting the first name out. "The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum." Durmstrang cheered as Viktor shook Dumbledore's hand. We all clapped knowing that he would be picked. The Goblet spit out a second name. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour" I looked to see which one was Fleur and saw a pretty blonde walk up and shake Dumbledore's hand too. "well alright girl power" I said to Hermione. "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory" Dumbledore announced. The Hufflepuffs cheered the most as Cedric got up hugging people as he went. "Not a bad person to be picked." Hermione said to me.

"Excellent! we now have our three champions, but only one will go down in history, only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the Triwizard cup!" We all clapped as the Cup was shown to everyone. "Oh that's shiny" I told Harry. Then one by one everyone stopped clapping as the Goblet started to act weird. Dumbledore walked towards it as it spit out a fourth name.

"April Potter"


	6. Support April Potter

There was silence in the hall. "April Potter," Dumbledore said again. I felt myself fading into the back but was grabbed by Harry who was also shocked. "April go up there" Hermione whispered. I gave her a look but straightened up and made my way to Dumbledore. He had a grave face handing over the parchment with my name on it. I just nodded and walked to the back ignoring the whispers behind my back. When I walked back to the trophy room, Cedric saw me first. "April have they called for us?" Before I could answer him, the adults were coming down the stairs all shouting their different opinions to professor Dumbledore. He walked up to me keeping eye contact. "Ms. Potter, did you pout your name in?" I shook my head rapidly "Headmaster I did no such thing I'm not an idiot" "Lies Karakoff shouted. "Ms. Potter may be advanced for her age but has not been one to break the rules unlike her brother" Snape Voiced. "Barty, what can be done?" McGonagall asked. "There's not much to be done the Goblet has a binding magical contract" Mr crouch turned to me "As of tonight Ms. Potter is a Champion."

Dumbledore dismissed us all for the night. Cedric volunteered himself to walk me back to the Common Room. "Crazy thing isn't it who could've put your name in?" I just shrugged "Don't know I was against this tournament from the beginning I just wanted a normal school year" Cedric just chuckled keeping pace with me. "From what I hear you just sit in class because you're so ahead" I smiled nodding. "I don't know about that" When we came to the portrait of the fat lady I turned to Cedric smiling "Well this is where we part ways you didn't have to walk me Diggory" Cedric shrugged sporting a smile. "I wouldn't be much of a gentleman" That made me roll my eyes "Goodnight Cedric" Cedric nodded his head and walked down the hall to his common room. "He's an attractive young man" I turned to the fat lady sneering. "Deviance" She glared while opening the portrait for me.

I walked in seeing Hermione and Neville still waiting up for me. "April are you alright?" I sat down near the fire staring at the flames letting every emotion hit me. "I have to compete there's no other way." Neville gasped sitting next to me "That's insane you're only 14, but I have faith in you" I smiled patting him on the back. Stopping actually to look around I noticed someone was missing "Where's Harry?" Hermione stood in front of me looking grim. "He had a row with Ron about you...Ron thinks that you entered" I stood up outraged. "What! How could he think that?!" Hermione rubbed my back calming me down. "It's okay April he'll come around" I shook her hand off and stepped back "I'm going to go up...see you guys tomorrow" I ignored their looks of pity and walked to the girl's dorm hoping this was just a nightmare that I'll wake up from.

The next morning was a mess everywhere I went people stared. Hufflepuffs were glaring at me, I felt like..a Slytherin. It was now Charms class, and I was just sitting back in my charm blocking out Flitwick's discussion on some spell I had already mastered when a piece of parchment fell on my book. I sat up opening the parchment. _Whoever put your bloody name it is bonkers._ I looked around to see Malfoy staring at me. I huffed and wrote back **How do you know I didn't jinx the Goblet and out my name in?** I folded up the parchment transfiguring it into a spider, watching it crawl over to Malfoy. When he received the paper, he just smirked and wrote back. I looked around the room to make sure no one was watching us. The paper flew back grabbing my attention. _You're not stupid April otherwise you'd put my name to see me fail._ I stifled my laughter and looked at his smirking face. "Ms. Potter are we paying attention?" I jumped a bit looking in Flitwick's direction. "Of course Professor I'm still awake" Flitwick nodded and continued his discussion. I glanced over at Malfoy seeing him trying to stifle a laugh also

The class was over, and everyone was filing out. Malfoy walked up to me as I was putting my potions book away. "So how much do your lions hate you?" I chuckled ignoring some looks from people exiting the class. "Wouldn't know haven't been in my common room that long to see" Malfoy nodded placing a pin on the desk. On the pin in red letters flashed **"Down With Diggory"** then taking its place was green letters also flashing **"Support April Potter"** I picked up the pin astonished. "Did you make these?" I asked Malfoy. He just shrugged with a small smile and walked out the room not saying anything. I smiled down at the pin again Flitwick snapping me out my thoughts "Ms. Potter best not be late for lunch" I nodded grabbing my bag and making my way to the Great Hall.

Walking in the Great Hall was a bad idea. It still felt a little strange feeling people's eyes on me knowing I was the topic of their discussion. How did Harry deal with this? I found Hermione and Harry already sitting and from the looks of it arguing with Ron probably about me. When I sat down next to Hermione, the talking ceased. "Oh no please continue I'm not here" I grabbed some potatoes and poured juice looking for more food to eat. Ron folded his arms sitting across from me eyeing the Slytherin table. "I see you already have your supporters figure it'd be from them." We all glanced at the table seeing everyone including Pansy wearing the pins that Draco made. I chuckled facing Ron again. "If you think I put my name in that goblet you are mental." Ron just scoffed and got up leaving us. "I'm sorry about him April," Harry said touching my hand. "Don't worry about it I should get used to people thinking the worst of me right?" Harry and Hermione didn't comment and just left me with my food. It did hurt that Ron thought I did it I mean yeah we aren't close, but still, we've known each other for four years now. I glanced back at the Slytherin table catching Draco's eye. He gave me a wink before looking away.


	7. Draco the Ferret

I could feel the steam coming from me because of how furious I was. Rita Skeeter is an idiot. I had to do a little interview for the Tournament, and it was a load of barnacles. I was currently in the library hoping a book would take my mind of the things that woman utter out of her mouth when of course an unwanted presence showed up in the form of "Draco we're not friends" He just smirked and sat down across from me. I closed my book sighing, I knew whatever was about to come out of this fool's mouth was going to need my attention. "What can I help you with Malfoy or are you just gonna smirk at me" He chuckled and passed over a folded note. I opened it only seeing one word "Dragons?" I asked him. He nodded his head leaning back in his chair. "Heard Weasel talking to himself about it there's your first task."

I dropped the paper in shock. "The professors can't be serious I can't fight a bloody dragon" Everything was happening so fast that I haven't had time to process that I was going to compete in this tournament with magic way beyond my imagination. Draco leaned forward grabbing my wrist. "Listen April this pains me to say, but you are tougher and smarter than you think I..have faith in you." I looked at him seeing how sincere he was. We stared at each other for a moment till I glanced down at his hand on my wrist. I felt chills through my body looking back in his eyes; I cleared my throat as he took his hand back. "I have to go" I announced standing up and grabbing my stuff.

I was walking a few feet away from the library when I heard Draco calling for me. "Potter wait" I stopped turning around looking at him. "Draco don't" I spit out as he got closer to me. Draco shook his head stepping so close that I could feel his warmth. He was about to say something, but I heard my name called again. We both turned seeing Harry accompanied by Ron down the hall. Harry looked enraged while Ron looked a bit off-putting. "Get away from my sister Malfoy!" Harry yelled gaining attention from students. "Harry not here" I pushed him back not wanting to get in trouble. "Shove off Potter this isn't any of your business" Draco sneered. "Your pathetic self isn't even worth it," Harry said pulling me forward to the common room. I looked back to see Draco pull out his wand but a flash of light happened and the next thing I knew a ferret was in his place. I gasped as everyone around us laughed. Professor Moody came out of nowhere raising the white ferret up in the air. "Only a coward curses someone with their backs turned," Moody said twirling Draco around. "Stop it!" I screamed trying to rescue Draco, but Harry held me back.

Thankfully at that moment, Professor McGonagall came through the crowd to see the commotion. "What on earth...Professor Moody is that a student?" She looked appalled at the behavior. Moody smiled still twirling Draco around "Technically it's a ferret" He answered.

I shook my head displeased at his actions. McGonagall seemed to agree with me and took her wand out changing Draco back into himself. I could tell he was humiliated by how red his face was. He took one look at me then stormed off. My eyes followed him as McGonagall addressed Moody "We never use transfiguration as a punishment, and you will do well to remember that." She walked away shooing people along with her. "That was bloody brilliant" Ron said from beside me. I scoffed glaring at him "In case you were wondering Weasel Draco was telling me about your discovery were you planning on doing the same?" Harry and Ron glanced at each other before Harry answered me. "That's why we were looking for you April Ron wants to.." I put up my hand stopping him "I don't give a damn what Ron has to say or what you have to say either excuse me" Before I could walk away Moody stepped forward. "We need to talk about the first task, Ms. Potter" I took my arm back glaring harder at him "There's nothing to discuss with you Professor I don't need to discuss with anybody" And with that, I sped away from them hoping to find Draco.

I made my way to the dungeon hoping to catch him before he went to the Slytherin Common Room. "Malfoy?" I called out but got no reply. I stood in the middle of the hall sighing. Suddenly a door opened to my left, and a hand reached out dragging me in. "HEY!" I raised my hand about to say a spell but realized it was Draco. "Come to laugh at me on your own accord" He mocked. I looked him in the eyes putting my hand down "I wanted to see if you were okay what happened was wrong" Draco was a bit taken back by my answer but never wavered his eyes from mine. I once felt this way last year with him; it was during a Hogsmeade visit that I was allowed to attend as Aunt Petunia had signed my permission slip. I had forgotten money to pay for my candy and Draco showed up behind me paying for it. We stared at each other than too and every since that moment all of third year we just weren't the same. The teasing and insults felt different, and when he decided to confront me about what was going on with us, I panicked threatening him to never feel anything positive for me again. I thought I had successfully put it to rest, but I could feel that force coming back which was scaring me. I blinked moving towards the door "I'll just leave" I whispered, but it wasn't good enough as Draco backed me against the door putting his forehead on mine. I closed my eyes letting out a shaky breath. "Malfoy" Draco interrupted me touching my cheek "I know, but you are so.." I pushed him backward shaking my head. "Stop! we hate each other okay I don't care what our hearts or hormones say we cant."

He stood there staring sternly "Thanks for the tip and pins but I'm a lion, and you a snake" He scoffed. "You're as much of a snake as me" Draco walked up to me again getting close to my face "I've known the real person behind this cloak for years now, I think she's tired of being kept away." He kissed my cheek and left the room leaving me alone.


	8. First Task pt1

I was avoiding Draco at all cost. I could feel his stares in the halls and class. The first task was tomorrow, and I was strangely calm about it. Hermione and Harry were nervous enough for me especially Harry who followed me around every chance he got. "April I think we should go over your strategy" Harry bugged me again while I was reading in my corner of the library. I sighed putting my book down "Harry my dearest brother while I am so honored by you caring can you please give it a rest already." Harry sighed seating back in his seat. "What are you doing anyway?" he asked. "I went to see Hagrid about the dragons they're keeping on the grounds for the task, and now I'm researching" Harry look confused. "How did you get Hagrid to tell you the types?" I smirked picking my book back up "Bribery brother." Harry shook his head as Nicole and Dom walked up to the table. "Potter we need your sister" Nicole demanded.

Harry rolled his eyes and stood to grab his bag "See you later April" Nicole took his seat smirking which was making me uneasy. "You're smirking, and I don't like it" Dom sat next to her chuckling "She's smirking because a certain comrade has been staring at you from the corner for a while now" I took a sharp breath and straightened up in the chair "Seriously what is his deal?" Nicole raised her eyebrows intrigued "Something happened between you two?" She squealed leaning forward "Tell us everything" I scoffed and gathered all my books together "Nothing will or did happen, so conversation over" Nicole huffed unimpressed with my deflecting "You are so stubborn, April Potter." I stood and turned to put my books back "Deal with it."

I walked to the dragons section putting my books back when I felt him stand behind me "So think studying breeds is going to help you tomorrow?" I sighed turning to face him "Stalking me Malfoy?" Draco laughed grabbing a book and putting it on the shelf for me "Back to last names are we bit childish of you." I glared at him and turned to put the last book back. "Are you prepared for tomorrow?" Draco asked. I could hear the concern in his voice which was unusual. "Don't worry about me please it's not your job" I muttered walking out the aisle.

Draco pulled me back and trapped me against the window "You know why I'm concerned" He sneered. I looked away not wanting to make eye-contact. "Please leave Malfoy" Draco groaned and grabbed my chin making me look at him. My breathing hitched up as I stared into his eyes. "Please be careful tomorrow" He whispered to me. His thumb trailed over my bottom lip slowly almost making me bite down. I nodded not looking away. He leaned down and kissed the left corner of my lips and backed away leaving the aisle. I exhaled not knowing I was holding my breath then brushed my air hearing a buzzing sound "Damn flies" I muttered.


	9. First Task Pt 2

It was the morning of the first task, and my body was on autopilot. I just walked to breakfast and sat down ignoring the stares of concern from Harry and Hermione. I loaded my plate as usual and ate like it was an ordinary day. "April?" Harry voiced. I looked up and smiled at him. "Yes, brother?" He glanced at Hermione before answering me. "How are you feeling?" I gave him a small chuckle that didn't fit me at all. "Why I'm fine, in fact, I'm grand" "Well now that we know you're full of it how are you feeling really?" Nicole commented from behind me. I laughed unnaturally standing up "Honestly guys I'm fantastic."

No one seemed to believe me. I'm not even sure I did at this point. I looked down at my hands and noticed they were starting to shake a bit. "Well, I'll see everyone later" I turned around rather quickly and sped out the Great Hall not even caring that I didn't finish my breakfast. I saw some people showing who they were supporting, and yet I saw no one representing me it was disheartening. Before I could go into the champions tent I was pulled back behind a tree "Bloody hell Malfoy do you always have to..." I couldn't finish my sentence because I felt lips on my own. Wait? What?! My eyes widened as I pushed Draco back "What the hell was that for?!" I seethed. He smirked and moved closer "You look like you needed it"

I gritted my teeth ready to punch him, but I couldn't. "Never do that again I was fine okay" Draco, like the others, didn't believe me as he leaned in closer "I saw you earlier you looked like you were ready to sweat buckets." I rolled my eyes looking around to see if anyone was coming. "Look April I have faith in you okay you're a brilliant witch" I faced him crossing my arms "How much did you bet on me?' I asked. He gave me a genuine smile "50 galleons for you to survive" I scoffed walking away from him. "At least I believe in you" He yelled. Cedric poked his head out and smiled at me then gave Draco a weird look. "You okay April?" Cedric asked. I nodded my head ignoring the intense stares coming from Draco "Yeah Diggory I'll be in there" Cedric nodded then went back inside the tent. I turned to Draco "Thank you for betting on me to win that was stupid of you" He chuckled "Well if betting doesn't give you good luck my kiss will" I stuttered as he walked off with that stupid smirk on his face.

I walked into the tent and sighed seeing everyone else pacing around. The atmosphere was negative. I sat down and looked down at my hands surprised to find them not shaking anymore. Cedric walked up to me kneeling down "So prepared for today?" I scoffed shaking my head. "Out of all the things to ask and you bring up the fact that we have to go against dragons?" He chuckled looking at me "So what was up with you and Malfoy?" I chuckled nervously turning my head. "It's complicated I guess I don't dislike him as much as my brother so." Cedric just nodded and stood up straight. "Well, I'll leave it at that." He walked away as a heard a sound from the left. Psst. I got up and walked over to the side of the tent " ?" I shifted pulling the tart back seeing Neville standing there. "Neville, what are you doing here?" Neville fidgeted looking inside the tent "Harry was worried, so I volunteered to check on you then report back to him." I sighed pulling Neville in the tent hugging him. "Thanks, Neville" I murmured. A flash went off behind us as I let go of him. "How nice that was So much affection today you're receiving isn't it ms. Potter?" I turned to see Rita smiling at me. Before I could tell her off Cedric walked up to her annoyed. "This is a champions-only tent and concerned friends." Cedric gave me a wink that was quickly captured by Rita's cameraman. "We got what we wanted," Rita smirked walking off to the side.

Then Dumbledore and the other professors walked into the tent. "Finally the moment has arrived that the four of you Are you doing here Mr. Longbottom?" Dumbledore inquired glancing at Neville who was holding my hand. "Oh um s..sorry I'll go" Neville squeezed my hand for good luck then walked out the tent. "Champions form a circle around me, please. Mr. Crouch instructed. "Ms. Delacour if you will" Fleur reached inside the bag he held out and winced as she pulled out a dragon. "The Welsh Green" Crouch commented. I stood and glanced at Cedric as Krum picked his dragon. When it was Cedric's turn my stomach dropped as he pulled at the Swedish Short-Snout. "Which leaves." Crouch said bringing the bag to me "The worst challenge" I commented putting my hand in the bag and wincing also as I pulled out. "The Hungarian Horntail." I felt Dumbledore shift behind me probably uneasy about my selection as well. "These represent four very real dragons that have been given a golden egg to protect your objective is to collect the egg as doing so will move you forward to the next task." I sighed looking at my dragon recalling all the information I read in my mind. "Diggory at the sound of the cannon" A blast went off as Filch shoot the cannon making everyone move in fear. Cedric hesitated before walking out the tent to face his dragon.

After a few hours and Fleur and Viktor getting their turn, I knew it was mine. The nerves were back, but oddly enough I just kept thinking of that stupid kiss and smirk from that jerk. Ever since my name got pulled, he has been supportive even making those pins for me. "Three of our champions have now faced their dragon and now our fourth and final contestant." I took a deep breath and stood up walking over to the arena opening. "Here goes nothing."


End file.
